Question: $ { {-1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {0} \\ {1} & {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}\times{0} & {-1}\times{-2} & {-1}\times{0} \\ {-1}\times{1} & {-1}\times{4} & {-1}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-4} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$